Tzuya Wielder
Michiko-Malandro.jpg General Info 43ffb83f78cd153ade6f47050f3305fc-d4uv0fj.jpg Name: Tzuya Wielder Age: 24 Weight: 137 lbs Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Blue Gray Blood Type: B+ DoB: June 17th Appearance tumblr_nrx2t698ST1qhwzkvo1_1280.jpg michiko_by_gairon-d5q7xnb.jpg Michiko.Malandro.full.519821 (1).jpg With lavish dark hair and a stingy gray glare, Tzuya seems to always manage to waltz her way right out of your heart. Her skin bares a caramel color that resembles the likeness of molten chocolate. She has hourglass curves with buldging breasts and well rounded hips. Tzuya is a gorgeous geisha ! Behavior/ Personality tumblr_nmv145of5u1rti868o8_r1_500.gif ddsss.gif giphyds.gif tumblr_lvmhs4LtkR1qmm6lho1_500.gif tumblr_inline_ns07z86I4G1ts52a1_500.gif tumblr_nif0n8ETx31u6lhf4o1_500.gif tumblr_mqna4xvLpn1rxdbwwo1_500.gif tumblr_mh0ibh9UyC1qhop3no1_r2_500.gif Bold, Striken, and quick to Anger ! Tzuya is a force to be reckoned with, not someone's bad side you'd want to be on. She is no stranger to violence and holds no fear of danger. In fact, Tzuya is the type of woman that seeks out trouble. Most think of her as a rearing Spitfire ! However through all the abrasivness and brash exterior, she has a big heart for anyone who needs her. Her heart is with her family and her little sister, Tzubaki, makes up the most of it. She's a real teddy bear. A real . . . fucked up teddy bear. Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful Neutral' A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. Occupation/Class gjhgkuuku.jpg Keyblade User 'Chi Base' 'Mental Chi' Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Chi Form' 'Satsui No Hadou' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Category:Generation 1 Category:Kai's Characters